1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable adaptor and more particularly to a coaxial cable adaptor with conducting plates, including an arch flange which protrudes inwardly on the middle section area of each of the conducting plates so that coaxial cable cores inserted in an accommodating groove can be clamped tightly by a tubular conductor through the elasticity of the arch flanges of the conducting plates in order to allow stable transmittance of high frequency signals.
2. Related Art
Coaxial cables are commonly used as signal transmitting lines for cable, satellite and internet systems to carry and transmit high frequency signals. A coaxial cable connector disposed at the end of said coaxial cable, is used for fastening with a corresponding connector onto a consumers video or internet device. The most popular F-type coaxial cable connector is used for connecting a coaxial cable and includes a rotatable annular nut disposed at a front end of the socket. A female screw thread is disposed on an inner surface of the annular nut, and an outer surface of the annular nut is formed in a hexagonal shape. Thereby, the coaxial cable connector can be fastened with the corresponding coaxial cable connector on the consumer's video or internet device by rotating and tightening with fingers or a clamping tool.
When installing coaxial cables, adaptors are commonly used to mechanically connect different cables. Generally, an adaptor used with the F-type coaxial cable connector comprises conductive outer male screw threads disposed at two ends of a body of the adaptor, a conductive terminal axially disposed inside the body and insulation linings disposed between the conductive terminal and the conductive outer male screw threads. A clamping end is disposed at each of two ends of the conductive terminal. Each of the clamping ends has a plurality of elastic plates separated by gaps. An inner diameter of an opening of each of the clamping ends is reduced axially and inwardly to form a convergent portion. Thereby, when different coaxial cables are coupled with the two ends of the adaptor, a coaxial cable center conductive core is clamped by the elastic plates of the clamping ends respectively so that the coaxial cables at the two ends of the adaptor are electrically connected with each other.
The above mentioned adaptor is not merely used as a coupling element for coupling different coaxial cables, it is also used as a transmitting element for performing electronic transmission between different sizes of coaxial cables. In such cases, unstable coupling of different size cables will have a negative effect on the electric transmission of signals. Because the connection between the conductive terminal and the coaxial cable cores is achieved by clamping the cores between the elastic plates, inserting and unplugging the center conductor cores, will result in elastic fatigue, especially after the inserting and unplugging of cores with different diameters. As a result, the electrical connection is poor and a loss of high frequency output efficiency will occur.